1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vertical organic light emitting transistor assembly and a horizontal organic light emitting transistor assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates a vertical organic light emitting transistor assembly and a horizontal organic light emitting transistor assembly wherein vertical transistors and organic light emitting diodes are integrated.
2. Description of Related Art
Flexible electronic elements are electronic elements of the next generation and have manifold advantages such as light weight, compact size, ergonomic design adaption, flexibility and so on. These advantages, especially the flexibility that allows the elements to be freely bent or rolled, permit the flexible electronic elements of more extensive applications, such as flexible logics and memories, flexible sensors, flexible lighting, flexible energy and flexible display devices. In the known flexible electronic elements, the most fundamental one, as generally acknowledged, would be an organic transistor.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 7,126,153, a prior organic transistor is capable of emitting light at high luminescence efficiency, operating at high speed, handling large electric power, and can be manufactured at low cost. The organic transistor includes an organic semiconductor layer as a light emission layer, arranged between a source electrode and a drain electrode. It also has gate electrodes provided at intervals approximately in the central part of the organic semiconductor layer, and approximately parallel to the source electrode and the drain electrode, wherein the gate electrodes are shaped like a comb or a mesh. However, while such prior gate electrode requires quite complex manufacturing processes, it would be a challenge to define gate borders. Consequently, any error in the manufacturing processes or gate border definition can adversely affect the luminescence efficiency of the organic transistors.
Hence, it is necessary to overcome limitations caused by the existing manufacturing processes and simplify the manufacturing processes of organic transistors so as to allow the organic transistors to have both the benefits of the existing organic light emitting diode and the existing organic transistors in the attempt to extensively adapt the organic transistors to flexible display devices, flexible sensors, amplification circuits, driving circuits and so on.